


A Moment of the Heart

by jcknits63



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Ishizu as Wonder Woman, Trustshipping - Freeform, Wonder Woman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknits63/pseuds/jcknits63
Summary: "How does a moment last forever?How can a story never die...?"A moment shared between Ishizu and Kaiba during the final battle. A gift for EriksChampion :)
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	A Moment of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EriksChampion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksChampion/gifts).



Nabu waited for Ishizu at the airport terminal. He discarded his overcoat and dress shirt to reveal the godly bands on his arms and around his neck. His light-colored hair wasn’t in its usual ponytail, it was loose and sticking out like a deranged lion’s mane. His malevolent energy swirled around the atmosphere.

This was Malik, God of War and Destruction.

Nabu had been a cover, a meek mild-mannered diplomat, Malik called out to her, war needed a bit of everyone. He effortlessly lifted a grounded plane and pulverized it, then sent the wreck her way.

Ishizu blocked the hail of metal shards and debris with her forearms. They clattered against her silver bracelets and the force of the storm known as Malik had pushed her several yards back. Before she could even lower her arms, Malik was a flurry of fists and kicks that she could barely block. A swift kick to her stomach sent her flying north and then crashing into hard pavement that she split and cracked upon landing.

She _was_ God’s weapon, after all.

Malik roared in laughter, then planted both hands into the ground where gold lightning sparked from his fingertips and set their battlefield ablaze.

Ishizu groaned and rolled to her side. Her sight was blurring and the air choked her with putrid smoke. She could barely see Kaiba’s outline sprinting to her.

Here was Kaiba, risking his life for humanity, for his brother Mokuba’s memory, _for her_ that he didn’t care he was running straight into a battle between Gods.

He helped her up and shook the dust from her. He gripped her tightly as he surveyed her battle bruises that weren’t hidden under her long armor. His blue eyes were like the hottest part of a flame, never had Ishizu seen them burn so bright.

His lips moved quickly and she could feel hers moving to reply, but the sensory overload was clouding it all.

Kaiba looked into her eyes, before turning his gaze up into the sky. Like an afterthought he murmured something then reached into his jacket and pressed an object into the palm of her hands.

In the blink of an eye, Kaiba was running towards the airport runway where the rest of their ragtag team waited.

Ishizu put the object into her dress’ pocket and then launched herself to Malik at her top speed. She knocked him into the ground and unleashed her own barrage of attacks. Malik managed to kick her off only to see his foot has been ensnared with Ishizu’s lasso of truth.

She yanked him towards her and headbutted him, making sure he could feel the sharpest part of her tiara. Her brute strength sent _him_ flying yards back.

He growled, letting more and more of his true energy course through his body. His face distorted in an ugly fashion, a facsimile of a mortal face. Ishizu gasped at the sight. She wasn’t about to let an exponential rise of his power get to her. The war had been Malik’s doing, and she would right this wrong.

* * *

Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler looked at each other. No more ammo. Kaiba angrily threw a pistol to the side once the bullets were spent.

“Ishizu’s out there covering for us and we run out of fucking bullets.” Kaiba hissed at the pair.

“That plane can’t leave the runway!” Exclaimed Yugi. “There’s enough explosives to kill 5 blocks and poison us all!”

“Holy cannoli! Flying that sucker out means the same thing could happen to another town. We’re outta time!” Joey added, shuddering at the thought.

“We have time. But I need cover.”

The pair couldn’t believe Kaiba, but nodded anyway. They all shook hands one last time before running towards the enemy line, dodging bullets the best they could and returning fire from the stolen guns they managed to wrestle off the enemy soldiers.

Kaiba slipped through the opening his two teammates created and ran towards the plane. He too managed to wrangle a gun off a soldier to make his way through. The plane had already been ignited and ready for takeoff, making Kaiba’s job that much easier.

He ran towards the controls and sat down, launching the bird into the great sky. The plane climbed at a higher and higher altitude. Higher than the billowing clouds that trapped everyone below.

Kaiba had always loved to fly. The thrill of being so high, high up. The freedom it offered from the life he and Mokuba had in the orphanage. Mokuba would climb on his back and pretend he was flying. The gift of flight was the return to childhood dreams and innocence.

Kaiba didn’t even bother to hide the tears springing from the corners of his eyes. He could feel the pressure drop in the main cabin. He counted one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi and went up higher. He closed his eyes and could see Ishizu’s bright blue summer eyes. Warm like the blue waters he would wade in as a young boy. He could see her lips curl into that smile she reserved only for him. He could feel her bone-crushing embrace as he ascended.

Then his plane exploded in the sky.

Ishizu fell to her knees. She screamed and screamed as her vision blurred with tears and her heart audibly broke. Grief drained her and Malik gestured to the soldiers to attack her.

Her inhuman screams rung in the soldiers ears and her hands tore guns and rifles out of their hands. She crossed her arms and unleashed a surge of power that sent the soldiers flying into the air, unconscious even before they hit the ground.

“Yes! Let the anger and hatred flow through you Sister!”

She whipped her head to Malik, tasting blood and thirsty for revenge. He had done enough! Every soldier in her path to Malik was thrown aside like lifeless dolls. Her boots crunched through the torn ground and rubble and bodies.

Malik continued floating above Ishizu, a grisly grin on his face at the destruction she was.

“These mortals don’t deserve your compassion or protection!”

His eyes scanned the airport until he found the disfigured German scientist, hiding behind a tank. The small mortal gasped when their eyes met and she turned to run. Malik grabbed her and dragged her to the battlefield.

“Look around! The mortals did all this! Look at all this fire and destruction and death!”

He carelessly threw the scientist at Ishizu’s feet.

“Punish her. Tear her from limb to limb and avenge your beloved _Captain Kaiba_. It was her and her people that caused this war, fed it, and watched countless others die for the fuck of it. So punish her. PUNISH. HER!!!”

Ishizu and the scientist stared at each other. The scientist had lost her calm and collected disposition. All that was left was her true self. One of fear and bitterness and hopelessness.

Ishizu saw herself in the scientist's cold, black eyes.

Ishizu shook her head and she could really see what she was doing. She had a tank over her shoulder and poised to attack a mortal! Another soul caught between the war of Malik and Ishizu the Wonder Woman. She dropped the tank and gestured for the scientist to leave.

She was suddenly focused, especially with the weight of Kaiba’s final gift. Her broken heart ached with each heartbeat, but it was still there, the resilient little thing. She blinked the tears from her eyes and pulled out the gift from her pocket.

It was a pocket watch, covered in scratches and nicks. Kaiba was never seen without it.

The morning after their great victory, as she rested her head on his chest, she watched him open and close the same pocket watch. Kaiba murmured how Mokuba found the same style of pocket watch that their father wore. He saved his change for a year to have the gift inscribed. Ishizu opened the pocket watch, letting her fingertips run over the inscription:

“The hero always wins in the end!”

Indeed they do.

Kaiba believed it wholeheartedly. Ishizu and Kaiba's first heart to heart conversation had been about people who did nothing to change the world and those who got tired of doing nothing and acted noble and just. They were heroes. Wonder women and super men. Ishizu could hang her head in shame. The mortals had caused all this destruction; true, but they could be the ones to recognize their errors and change.

Their final heart to heart was all coming back to Ishizu. The common pocket watch, so full of love and memory, was responsible.

She could feel his strong hands hold her, trying to keep her grounded after taking all of Malik's full force attacks. He had also murmured something to her then....

"Take this," he urged, pressing his treasured pocket watch to her hands.

"It's yours and Mokuba's, I couldn't possibly-"

"You can Ishizu. Please. It's the wish I've had since I met you. I wish...I wish we had more time. More time without bombs and grenades and rifles."

"We will. I'll stop Malik and I'll ground the plane and stop w-"Kaiba pressed his forehead against Ishizu. After a few moments, he looked at her.

"Let me do it. Let me save the day today so you can save it tomorrow."

His last words to her. Forever in her mind and soul. The fear and anger in her heart dissipated.

Malik had taken the chance to change into his full armor, so shiny and golden that one would mistake it for the skin of an angel.

He was charging at her full speed, and she calmly turned to face him. Gone were her clumsy attempts of power. She radiated godliness on Earth. The lightning and thunder crackled behind her and she glowed. Her mere glow knocked Malik back, his attacks simmering in comparison.

"Die! Die! Die! DIE!"

She swung her lasso of truth, and caught Malik.

"Yes, the mortals caused all of this," she agreed to Malik's odious statement.

"But we can end this. I believe in love, Malik." She shot him in the air then dropped him into the ground, hard.

The darkness swallowed him whole, and she could feel his power weaken. As if on cue, the clouds erupted to reveal the sunrise, shining a bright new light and ray of hope. The survivors threw their weapons down.

Ishizu could feel a shift in the world. She could also feel an acceptance in her mind that Kaiba, her first mortal friend, was truly gone. Her heart would never forget him, his passion and tenacity and intelligence. She had trusted him wholly, as he had trusted in her, and that love would remain with her forever.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> "How Does A Moment Last Forever" by Céline Dion really inspired me to write this ficlet and the reason I wanted to include it in the summary too. Kaiba and Ishizu are such a power couple and have the best dynamic in the anime that I really enjoyed writing this re-imagining. Many thanks to EriksChampion. Happy Holidays!!


End file.
